


Make Like a Bird (and Fly Away)

by FatesOfConquest



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Neil Can't Catch a Break, Panic Attacks, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesOfConquest/pseuds/FatesOfConquest
Summary: His feet were moving before his mind processed the scene, goalie racquet a heavy promise in his hand.He wasn’t fast enough.The swing and sound of Riko’s racquet would be etched into his memory, eidetic or not, the shaft of the stick slamming into Neil’s shoulder, basket and netting catching him across the face and temple. Neil crumpled to the side like a throwaway doll.





	1. Chapter 1

The buzzer went off again, nearly back to back and Andrew’s ears filled with the buzzing shouts of the crowd and his team; the blaring numbers of ten-nine, Foxes’ favor, shone garish on the scoreboard, cementing the upset. The court was a picture of madness, most of Palmetto’s team jumping and screaming at the center of the court, Ravens scattered about like statues as they stared up at the scoreboard.

Exhaustion clung to him like a cloud, hazed with a strange mixture of exhilaration, pride, and satisfaction, doubtless stirred up from deep recess’ within by a certain junkie but for the time being Andrew didn’t feel like shutting down the glimmer of feeling, eyes wondering to where Neil had collapsed to hands and knees after the goal.

His feet were moving before his mind processed the scene, goalie racquet a heavy promise in his hand.

He wasn’t fast enough.

The swing and sound of Riko’s racquet would be etched into his memory, eidetic or not, the shaft of the stick slamming into Neil’s shoulder, basket and netting catching him across the face and temple. Neil crumpled to the side like a throwaway doll.

The shouts and screams of their teammates in the ground were distant echoes as blood rushed in his ears, his own racquet up and forceful as the black and red rose again. Andrew slammed it into Riko’s arm as he tried to swing once more, feeling the shudder and jar all the way up his arm as bones gave way under his strike.

Riko screamed a horrible noise, racquet falling away to the side as he stumbled backwards and curled into himself, referees and security flooding the court, cutting him off from Riko. The rest of the Foxes are suddenly around him, pulling him back with Nicky’s hysterical cries and multiple hands yanking the racquet from his hand.

“Andrew.” It’s Renee’s voice that he can hear, taking his attention from the cowering Moriyama. “Neil needs your attention more than he does.” He turned sharply, dislodging the hands that clung to him in case he tried to finish what he started, moving stiffly to crouch beside Neil’s crumpled body.

On site nurses were already there, Abby included, fretting useless in a way that set Andrew’s nerves on edge, but he blocked all of them out and took Neil’s uninjured hand in his own, feeling the pulse on the inside of his wrist. It was enough to ground him, to stop him from reclaiming his racquet or just using his fists to beat Riko until he lay as still as Neil.

When the paramedics arrive he wordlessly climbed onto the ambulance with them, ignoring Wymack’s words vouching for him as he focused on the steady beat against his fingers.  

It passed in a blur and he knew he fought to stay with Neil until suddenly Wymack was there, he must have been in the ambulance too, and he’s held back as the EMTs wheel Neil past locking doors where Andrew couldn’t follow. His elbow slammed into Wymack’s stomach as retaliation, earning his release, and Andrew stepped away to claim a seat in the far corner of the waiting room.

With a sigh the Coach followed, taking a seat one down from Andrew to leave a buffer between them. The man ran a tired hand over his voice, keeping his eyes forward.

“I won’t make an empty promise,” Wymack started, doubtfully noticing the slight tense in Andrew’s shoulders. “But Neil’s a fighter, he won’t stay down if there’s anyway he can help it.” The question of ‘ _and if he can’t_?’ hung in silence between them and seconds tick to minutes before Wymack sighed, standing again. “Abby called Betsy and filled her in, if you need to talk.” With that he walked away, back on his own phone to try and deal with the fallout.

Time passed in fits and starts as Andrew sat, the rest of the Foxes arriving half an hour later and taking over the waiting room. None dared to approach him, which was a minor relief, even Nicky keeping his distance as the others leaned on each other for support. Andrew instead stared at the doors where Neil had disappeared through, watching as they open and closed with each hurrying nurse, doctor, and patient.

He approximates the time passed to be about four hours before a tired looking doctor stepped through, introducing herself as Dr.Montgomery to Wymack and the team. Andrew was over there in a moment, slipping into the loose circle without a word.

“Mr. Josten suffered a fractured clavicle, and tears in both his acromioclavicular and coracoclavicular ligaments which resulted in a surgery to fix some of the damage before it worsened. In addition he suffered a severe head injury and concussion that we can’t fully diagnose the extent of until he wakes.” She spoke in a distant, clipped tone of someone who didn’t comprehend how important Neil actually was. “You may go see him in small groups if you wish and don’t cause any trouble,” Her eyes slid obviously over Andrew, who stared back a challenge. “We moved him into recovery in the East Wing, his room is 214.” Having the information he wanted Andrew doesn’t listen a second longer, following the signs until he found the room he was looking for, walking in without preamble.

Neil lay on the bed, sheets pulled flush to his chin as they moved just slightly with his breaths. Like this Andrew could almost pretend he was sleeping if he ignored the fresh batch of stitches, the runner was always stock still in his sleep after years of hiding with his mother. The giveaway was when he didn’t budge when Nicky’s shoulder hits the metal of the doorway, a quiet curse following.

Andrew took the seat nearest the bed and sat, staring at the neat cross work of thread that traced its way neatly over the left side of Neil’s face, cutting over his temple and across his cheek. It had nearly hit his eye, which would have been an almost impossible injury to recover from, if only Andrew believed in luck.

A few of the others settled around, Nicky briefly attempting to talk to him, Boyd sitting opposite in silence. When he failed to engage Andrew Nicky moved to Matt and they spoke in low, hushed tones that Andrew easily blocked out as he waited for Neil to open his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching to Friday updates like my other fic, they'll update opposite weeks from each other! Special thanks to cold_nights_intake and missbolton for the comments! <3

It took a few hours, longer than expected, for Wymack to interrupt their vigil, telling Andrew that he needed to shower and change as he dropped Andrew’s game bag onto his lap. Andrew promptly pushed it to the ground without a second glance. 

The coach groaned as he picked it back up, shoving it more forcefully into Andrew’s chest. Andrew leveled him with a glare for his efforts.

**“** Neil isn’t supposed to wake up for at least a few more hours with the sedatives they have him under, you taking care of yourself isn’t going to change that.”

“And we’ll be here watching over him, just in case.” Renee added sweetly, her and Reynolds moving to replace Nicky and Boyd, freshly dressed. Andrew stood stiffly, grabbing the bag.

“Fine,” He snapped. “Lead the way.” Wymack led the way to the hospital washing area and Andrew pushed past him without another word, ignoring the looks the other occupants sent his way as he locked himself into a stall. Andrew barely felt the hot water as it washed away the earlier game and dressed in fresh clothes, movements robotic as he went through the motions, returning to Neil’s room.

Aaron stood wordlessly from where he had taken Andrew’s seat once he walked in, pressing a brown paper bag into his hands as he left. He peered inside the bag as he sat, seeing a plastic-wrapped sandwich and a bag of chips. He dropped it to the ground beside his equipment bag, focusing on Neil again.

* * *

Andrew realized he had fallen asleep when sunlight filtered into the room from the window, despite him watching it set the night before, it was disorienting to feel missing time.

Kevin and Nicky were his current company, sleeping off to the side in their chairs. Andrew stretched, picking up the discarded paper bag and picking apart the sandwich within the bag to eat it in smaller bites as he watched Neil.

The striker showed no sign of changing or movement, though his skin looked a little less ashen in the glow of the sun, regaining some color. It was infuriating that Neil wasn’t awake yet, mostly because of the ugly way Andrew’s stomach twisted at seeing him like this, the image of Riko’s racquet descending in picture-perfect detail. He needed a cigarette.

Instead, he got up and stretched, kicking Nicky to wake him.

“Huh, what, I’m awake!” Nicky scrambled, nearly falling out of his seat as he blinked rapidly.

“Watch him.” Andrew ordered shortly, moving past and out the door. He retraced his way through the hallways to the public bathroom, loathe to use the tiny , cramped space that passed for one adjoining Neil’s room. He does his business quickly, toying with the idea of sneaking a quick cigarette before discarding it. He’d hold of on the nicotine until Neil was awake to enjoy the smoke.

When Andrew returned to room 214 he wasn’t alone, Wymack posted outside the door with two police officers flanking him. From the way they straightened when he approached it was clear they were waiting for him.

“Mr. Minyard,” One said in lieu of a hello. He ignored the man in favor of looking at Wymack.

“Andrew, the officers would like to speak to you about Riko and the events that occurred at Evermore yesterday.“

“They can watch the recordings, it’s not as if no one else saw what happened.” He replied in annoyance. He wouldn’t apologize for what he’d done, unless it was to Neil for not finishing the job and putting Riko in the ground. He tried to step past them to return to the room but the other officer blocked his path, impervious to the scowl.

“Mr. Moriyama was found dead at Evermore stadium this morning, shortly after he was released on bail.” Had Andrew still been on his medication he’s not sure he’d have ever stopped laughing from hearing that news, instead being sober his face stayed neutral.

“I’ve been in the hospital all night, one of my teammates was attacked by him, remember?” There was nothing pleasant in Andrew’s tone, it didn’t take a genius to know they suspected Andrew for it with his history and his attack on the opposing striker the day before.

“Mr. Minyard we’re not accusing you, we would simply like to ask you a couple of questions. You were one of the last people to interact with him, and the animosity between your two Exy teams is no secret.” Andrew clenched his fists.

“Don’t pretend you’re giving me a choice.” He knew their type, they’d arrest him on the petty assault charge if they had too, just to get what they wanted. He looked again to Wymack.

“Nicky and Kevin will stay with Neil.” The coach sounded nearly as aggravated as Andrew felt. “We’ll call if there are any changes.” He looked back to the officers.

“Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

Hours trickled by at the police station, various officers rotating in and out of the interrogation room like clockwork. With Riko’s high status and the time of his apparent suicide they repeatedly spit the mantra of needing to check all their bases.

Andrew told them the same thing every time, citing the Ravens and Riko’s special breed of abuse, the effect Neil’s sharp tongue could have, and a perfect recount of Riko’s attack on the court. He carefully avoided any mention of the main family for obvious reasons, swiftly boring of the conversation.

It was nearly noon by the time Andrew was released from the station, his phone had died in his pocket, much to his displeasure. A police officer offered him a ride back to the hospital and he used the charger in the car to get the device back on. 

A few minutes passed before it buzzed wildly to life, instantly flooded with messages and missed calls. Andrew dialed Wymack immediately and it only rang once.

“He ran.” Wymack spoke the second they connected. “Neil, he woke up in confusion and ran.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel me, so if you have time I'd love a shout! Also down to talk on Tumblr (NeilthefoxJosten) at literally any time, I love to talk!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Ani and DmWymack for the comics, y'all help power my drive to write! <3

Andrew was fairly certain he had never felt so much, not the heights, not Drake, not even Baltimore. Not after hearing those words, that Neil had run. 

His fists shook when he told more than asked the officer to drop him off at a car rental place, agitation bleeding through as he rented whatever they had available. 

It was only the second cigarette in as he pulled onto the highway that Andrew managed to pull some of his walls back up and together, feeling jagged and raw around the edges. Only Neil had this kind of effect on him, horrible and unsettling like it had been after the riot and in Baltimore, when he realized that their nothing was something, when he had asked a runaway rabbit to stay and he had agreed to, practically promised.

Andrew’s fingers tightened around the wheel as he flicked the half-finished cigarette out the window, lighting another.

Andrew wouldn’t let him break his promise. 

* * *

Andrew knew Neil well enough that he knew the idiot would have to get his binder before he went anywhere, it had his money, his contacts, his life before and potentially after Neil within those pages.

He called Neil’s phone only once, unsurprised when it went straight to voicemail and turned his own off afterward. The only person he wanted to call him wouldn’t, and no one else would find him first. 

Neil had a few hours headstart on Andrew but the drive to Palmetto was long and Andrew had the advantage of a heavy foot and straight drive, he didn’t have to rely on hitchhiking like the striker. 

Andrew managed to make the seven-hour trip in five and a half, the campus a proverbial zoo with graduation just around the corner for the seniors. The parking lot around Fox Tower was mostly empty, however, all of the athletes aside from the Exy players and soon to be graduated moved out and gone for the summer. 

He was out of the car without even turning it off, running into the tower and up the stairs. Andrew’s suspicions were confirmed the moment he saw their door open. He walked into the room and the bedroom, seeing Neil’s huddled form hurriedly packing, shoving everything he could into that damnable old duffle of his. 

“Going somewhere?” Neil’s shoulders jumped at Andrew’s voice, and he whirled around so quickly it might’ve been comical to someone else at a different time. He had a panicked look on his face, looking more like the kid he had met in Millport than the sharp-tongued man he had come to know over the year. 

Andrew isn’t given time to mull over the change, however, a book suddenly flying at his face.  With their close proximity, it’s a close dodge, the heavy Spanish book nearly hitting him directly in the face. 

“Neil, what the fuck-“ The striker was already moving, duffel swung forward and hitting Andrew hard in the chest despite his slinged, Neil’s momentum following and knocking Andrew from his feet with the shoulder to the chest. 

His head flared in pain from where it hit door frame but Andrew pushed it to the side in favor of scrambling up to chase after Neil. His fingers ached to pull his knives but he knew better, he’d never use them in Neil and all it would do is cause a panic. 

Neil was already out the door, and Andrew ran to follow. 

“Neil! Neil wait for me, I swear to God!” Neil showed no sign of listening, shoving open the door to the stairwell and taking them two at a time. If he got out Andrew feared he’d never see him alive again. He only had one other chance. “Abram!” The name was practically a trigger, causing Neil to stumble. He slipped and fell on the last two steps, crashing onto his injured shoulder as the duffle slipped off. 

Andrew closed the distance as quickly as he could, kicking the duffle from reaching fingers and grabbing the uninhibited wrist. 

“Neil listen to me!” Legs kicked out at him so he pinned those as well, sitting on them to restrict movement. “Neil, listen!” Even now Neil struggled, heaving against Andrew’s weight with tears in his eyes. “Neil?” 

“That isn’t my name!” There’s panic in his voice, and an accent, sounding similar to how he sounded when he and Kevin spoke French. “My name is Alex Fontaine, my mother and I are just visiting-“ 

“Neil, your mother is dead.” Neil struggled more at that, seemingly on the edge of panic. “Neil,” he put as much emotion as he dared into the name, desperate to get through to him. “Why are you lying to me?” The fight seemed to drain out of the runaway, tears uninhibited as they poured down his face. He looked younger, somehow. 

“Just kill me already.” The voice was defeated and accentless and the words felt like a physical blow. 

“What?!”

“I know my father sent you, just kill me.” It finally made sense, the running, the accent, the struggle. 

“You’ve lost your memory.” Neil tensed again at that and Andre carefully relieved some pressure, letting him sit up. He kept a firm grip on his wrist however, he still wouldn’t let him run, especially when it’d so easily spell his death at the hand of Ichirou. “You need to listen to me.” With his other hand, he seized his chin, keeping the grip gentle enough but firm. He forced Neil to meet his eyes. “Your name is Neil Abram Josten, number 10 and starting striker for the Palmetto State Foxes.” His mouth opened slightly in shock. “Your mother is dead, your father is dead, but you’re still alive and I’m the man who promised to keep you that way.” The last part might be a partial lie since he was no longer bound to that promise, but he still meant it just as strongly. Neil seemed to relax slightly though his eyes still flitted nervously around like he wanted to run. 

“I- my father- he’s dead? My mother, she’s dead too?” He sounded young, hurt, and vulnerable, there was little doubt that his shoulder would have to be checked again. 

“Yes, he died in Baltimore this year and your mother a few years prior. A few days ago another player attacked you after an Exy game, that’s likely the cause of your lost memory.” Andrew pulled back slightly to gauge his reaction, seeing if he’d still run, but Neil looked dazed and lost, staring at Andrew with desperation.

“Does… does this mean I’m safe?” It was a loaded question, Ichirou and his family could still very easily be a threat, especially after this latest development. Andrew took a deep breath before releasing his chin with a nod.

“Yes, you’re safe. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Neil still looked guarded and scared but pain had finally bled properly onto his expression, at least he wasn’t hiding. “But I need you to trust and listen to me, I’ll explain everything as soon as I can. And Neil,” He paused, waiting for those flighty blues to reach his. “You absolutely can not run, it’ll get you killed before I can do anything. Do you understand?” There was a moment before Neil nodded, looking away.

“Yes, I understand.” Andrew didn’t trust him for a second but it was enough for now. He got up and helped Neil to his feet carefully, slinging the duffle over his own shoulder. Neil’s eyes followed it.

“Relax, I promised you before I wouldn’t go through it and I don’t intend on changing that now just because you can’t remember it. Come on, you need to go to the hospital to check over your shoulder.” He looked about to argue. “This is non-negotiable, you gave me your back so you have to listen to me at least for now.” He relaxed marginally and nodded again, letting Andrew lead the way down the stairs.

He walked to the rental car to pull the keys before moving to the Maserati, waiting until Neil was safely in the passenger seat before getting in himself. Before starting the car he lit a cigarette, handing it over to a surprised Neil who seemed to find a margin of comfort in it, and sent Wymack a quick text.

_'_ _Found him, heading to the hospital now. Get down here.’_

Then the phone was off and they were on the road, radio’s low music playing as the only backdrop.

* * *

The Foxes took eight hours to make it to the hospital, time spent with Neil back under the knife to repair the new damage and Andrew stubbornly at his side the moment he was out, refusing to leave it again.

Wymack was the only one allowed in the room this time, standing behind Andrew’s seat until he broke the silence.

“He’s forgotten.” There’s a pause, Wymack patiently waiting for Andrew to elaborate as he sorted through feeling so thick it clogged his throat. “Neil doesn’t remember anything, it goes back to some time before Millport.” The Foxes, the Moriyamas, Andrew, all of it gone. Wymack nodded, letting out a long, displeased sound.

“The police ruled Riko’s death a suicide, you’re legally cleared from any involvement.” Neither for a moment pretended Andrew cared about the news and Wymack stepped forward, past where Andrew sat and frowned at Neil’s again prone body. “Nothing ever goes his way, does it?” Andrew handed him an empty pack of cigarettes as a response, a silent request for more.

“It’s that mouth of his, it turns him into a real murder magnet.” Wymack half laughed his agreement, pulling back to head towards the door. 

“I’ll keep the others away for now, until he settles. But I have a feeling it’ll get a lot harder before it gets easier.” It’s Andrew’s turn to nod. 

“Typical of Neil, he has a penchant for making things difficult.” With that, the coach left and Andrew was left with the sound of beeping machines and the breath of a runaway boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for clarification Kevin and Nicky told Neil enough that he could deduce his binder was at Palmetto and head there which is what Andrew had to bank on. Anyway please leave some feedback if you enjoyed and have the time, comments are the best fuel for a writer! <3
> 
> ~Fate


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I missed my last update! It's been really crazy with me and my sense of time and schedule is wrecked since my college is still closed down to recover from a hurricane. I will return to the usual schedule and still update next week as long as I can finish it up in time ^^".

His head and shoulder pounded in tandem when he opened his eyes, feeling dazed from the cottony feeling that clogged his senses. White walls and fluorescent lights customary of a hospital greeted him, instantly setting off panic bells in his head. He sat up quickly, left shoulder violently protesting. 

A hand clasped to the back of his neck, heavy and surprisingly grounding. 

“Breath Abram, relax. You’re safe.” It took a few moments for his breathing to steady and the memories to rush back, the strange blonde man with hazel eyes who knew him too well, who caught him as he tried to run. A new name, Neil Abram Josten, a new life as an Exy player for the Palmetto State Foxes. He wasn’t sure he felt like Neil, but he supposed he’d have to adjust to it with time.

He pulled away from the hand once he felt steady, uneasy with the weird feeling that stirred in his stomach as the absence. 

“You never told me your name.” He said instead, looking at the stranger who, true to his promise, was at his side when he woke.

“You already knew it last time we met.” The man said, his face blank as he pulled back his hand. Neil stared at the black armbands on his arms. “Andrew Minyard.” The name rang a vague bell, Neil could tell it related to Exy in a way his mother had never let him research.

“You’re the goalie who turned down Edgar Allen, Kevin Day and Riko Moriyama both personally tried to recruit you.”

“Good memory, rabbit.” It sounded anything but complimentary. “What’s the last thing you remember?” Neil took a moment to think, sorting through the jumble in his head.

“My mother and I had just moved to Seattle under our new aliases, Alex and Sofia Fontaine. We weren’t supposed to stay long, our story was we were Canadian tourists, just passing through. But-“ He stopped, brow furrowing. The memory of smoke and fire tingled along his body. “I- we- my father found us. He… hurt my mother. We drove down to California and then-“ Salt, blood, smoke, and Velcro.

The trash can was under his chin before he even realized he was vomiting, entire body shaking. His mother was dead, he burned the car and buried her bones, he was alone, he was alone, he was-

“Neil,” The voice was insistent and by his ear. “Yes or no?”

“Yes.” It was a shaky but automatic response even though he didn’t know what he was agreeing to. The hand was back on his neck, squeezing just tightly enough to ground him back to the present. It took a few moments until he stopped shaking, moving aside the now filled trash can.

“Thank you.” Neil mumbled, trying to push away the memory, instead thinking of the car ride to the hospital. “Why did you give me the cigarette in the car?” Andrew shrugged, again removing his hand.

“You seem to like the smoke.” He answered simply, studying him again once more with those impassive hazel eyes. Neil had to look away, outside.

“Why was Kevin Day in my other hospital room?” He asked, remembering the instant panic he felt when he had seen the familiar face looking over him, looking like he knew exactly who and what Neil really was.

“He’s part of the Foxes as well. He, and the rest of the team, all know about your past.” He played Exy with Kevin Day? What had driven him to make such a risky move?

“And you all let me stay around? Why?” Andrew shrugged.

“They seem to like you.”

“And what about you?”

“Me? I hate you.” Neil sighed, feeling overwhelming frustrated. “What you need to know now is simple, your father worked for a crime family known as the Moriyamas, the main branch not the Exy related one. After he was taken care of your uncle and you negotiated on your behalf with the new head of the family, Ichirou, and came to an agreement; you’ll play Exy professionally and make Court, donating eighty percent of your earnings to charities that run to the family in exchange for your life.” It was a lot of process and did little to help Neil’s headache. “If you run he will kill you, that’s why I had to take you down. Any questions?”

“Many.”

“Good, you can ask one of the others. They’re dying to see you.” Andrew replied, fiddling with his phone as he stood up. “Come on, Coach got you clearance to leave.” Neil got up to follow, favoring his arm, and scooped up his duffle from where Andrew had left it as Andrew grabbed another, smaller bag. “Also, don’t let anyone but the team know about your little problem, if you can help it.” Andrew said, pointedly tapping at Neil’s temple, opposite the side of pain. “We can’t risk damaging your value as an investment.”

Neil followed nervously, habit making him search for any exits he could see. The lobby was filled with people when they arrived, a whole section mostly clad in bright orange jumping up when they walked in.

“Neil!” The tall, darker skinned man from the first hospital room was the first to greet, spreading his arms as he approached. Neil instinctively took a step back but Andrew was already between them and Neil swore he could see a flash of silver. The man stopped immediately, looking guilty.

“Right, sorry. Um… I’m Nicky, Andrew’s cousin.” He sounded uncomfortable and sad, a frown pulling on his face as he stepped back. The others crowded up behind him, expressions a variation of sadness, anger, frustration, and something he couldn’t quite name. Andrew stepped back to the side, any hint of silver gone, and the Foxes introduced themselves to him all over. Kevin stepped forward to hand him something, the small silver device feeling like fire in his hand. A phone, complete with a rush of revulsion.

Andrew’s fingers pinched at his wrist, helping ground him for the third time. He afforded Kevin a stiff nod.

“It’s time to go.” Wymack said, sparing him a quick glance. “We’ll meet up at Abby’s where we can talk a little more privately, move it everyone or you’ll get left behind!” Most of the team moved after the coach immediately, sparing extra glances in Neil’s direction as they passed.

Andrew led the remainder, Neil, Nicky, and Kevin, back to his car, the passenger seat left open to him as the rest of them filed in. The drive was filled with mindless chatter, provided by Nicky. It was strangely relaxing, disconcertingly so, and it made Andrew’s explanation that much more believable. He glanced over to the blonde.

“Staring.” Andrew said, without looking. Neil hurriedly looked away and didn’t glance back for the rest of the ride.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, I'm at the end of my pre-prepared writing so any motivation is much appreciated! Also, always feel free to shout at me on tumblr @neilthefoxjosten! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm planning to update this approximately every other Saturday to compliment my other aftg fic that updates every other Friday so you'll know about when it's going to come out! Hopefully, you liked it, I'd love feedback and totally feel free to yell at me on my tumblr, NeilthefoxJosten (I sometimes post sneak peaks and hopefully soon I'll have a poll up about my next project <3)
> 
> ~Fate


End file.
